


This is awkward

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hinata decides to ask out a surprised Kindaichi...and thinks he has been rejected





	

Shouyou Hinata stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know how or why, but he was in love with Kindaichi, the turnip head from Seijoh. "Shoyou! You're being so loud!" His younger sister ripped his door open. He was being loud? He was probably jumping a bit.   
"Oh, sorry Natsu. Just thinking." The small girl looked at him unamused. She obviously didn't buy it.   
"Well think more quietly. I'm trying to sleep." She left the room, slamming the door. The male let out a sigh.   
"Probably should get some sleep. I have practice tomorrow. ~ meanwhile at Kindaichi's house~  
Yuutarou sighed as he stepped into the shower. The warm water engulfed his body. He reached over and grabbed his soap. 'I wonder what kind of soap the others use.' He made a mental list of the soap scents. Kunimi-watermelon. Iwaizumi-coconut. Oikawa-lime. Kageyama-cinnamon. Nishinoya- pineapple. Hinata- raspberry. How he knew this, he knew his scents, and he's slept over Kageyama and Kunimi's houses many times.   
A chuckle left his lips as he remembered the day he smelled the scent of coconut on Iwaizumi. The shorter male had blushed bright red after Kindaichi pointed it out. He laughed for a good 15 seconds before he began rubbing his soap on his body.  
His smile got smaller as he imagined something...indecent. He wondered how the others washed themselves. And the first thing that came to his mind was a drenched Hinata scrubbing his thighs. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled. He quickly washed off and stepped out. 'Why did I think of that?' His heart wouldn't slow down. 'Maybe I'm just tired. Yeah. I should go to sleep.'   
~back to Hinata ~   
*next day, volleyball practice*  
Hinata told the team about his crush. He earned a pep talk about "nobody likes a chicken",from Nishinoya. Sugawara replied to that, telling nishinoya to ask out Iwaizumi before telling others to "man up".   
Of course, Nishinoya had to keep his dignity, so he called Iwaizumi to make plans for a date. Hinata just had to be awesome too, so he planned to find kindaichi after practice.

~later, when Hinata goes to visit Kindaichi.~  
"Oh hi. Can I help you?" Shoyo looked up at the person he bumped into. "Oh. You're Uh..Hinata. Are you looking someone in the volleyball team?"  
"Oh! Iwaizumi-san! You're meeting Noya later, right!?" A small blush appeared on the taller male's cheeks.   
"Uh, yeah. Well I have about twenty minutes before I have to go. Do you need something?"   
"Oh sorry sorry. Yes. Do you know where turnip, I mean shallot, I mean-" he heard the other male laugh. "Eh? What's so funny?"   
"His, his name is Kindaichi." Then, after another chuckle, "shallot." He sighed in amusement before continuing. "He should be practicing. Trashykawa wanted to keep him and Kunimi a while longer. Want me to bring you?"  
"Well, if you don't mind." Hajime smiled gently. He turned around and began walking.   
"Iwa-chan! Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with your boyfriend?"   
"He's not my boyfriend." Oikawa chuckled, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.   
"Oh don't lie. We all know you've kissed." Shouyou giggled as Oikawa teased Iwaizumi about Nishinoya.   
"This sounds so familiar." Oikawa snapped his head to the right.  
"Shrimpy-chan! It has been forever! How can I help you?" He happily talked to the small male.   
"Uh, do you know where turnip, I mean radish, I mean-" be was cut off by Iwaizumi's laughter again.   
"S-stop. Just shut up. He wants to know w-where Kindaichi is."   
"Oh yes! He is right over there." The tall brunette pointed to a corner where Kindaichi was sitting down. "Why? Are you gonna give him some love?" The shortest of the three nodded. "Oh." He stared for a second, "Well good luck."  
Shoyo quickly made his way to Kindaichi. He tapped the taller boy on the shoulder. "Um hi. I know this is weird, and we don't know each other very well. But...um..will you be my boyfriend?"   
The brunette turned a dark red, his words stuck in his throat. He stared for a while. Then he turned his head and buried his face in his shirt. "O-oh...sorry. I..I'm sorry for waisting your time."   
The taller boy felt the need to say something, but the small male was already out the door.   
'Damn it. What did I do?'   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
*next day*   
" Hinata! How did it go?" Sugawara cheerfully made his way over to the not so happy boy.  
"Not so well. I don't think he likes me...but...how did it go for Noya?" Koushi gave a sympathetic look.   
"Hinata. I don't know. He hasn't come in yet. But...maybe we should talk about you and Kindaichi."  
"Hey guys." A new voice entered the conversation. "How's it going?" Nishinoya stepped over to the two others. He looked completely tired.  
"Uh...why do you look so tired?" The smaller male flushed red.   
"Well uh....just was on my phone texting Hajime last night." Sugawara grabbed the phone out of Noya's pocket, unlocking it and reading the messages.   
" So I see you're together now." Hinata smirked. "I wish I could say the same with Kindaichi and I..."  
"Oh. Sorry...."  
"Hey its fine. At least I did it right?" The shortest nodded.   
"I guess..."  
Hinata stayed silent before saying, "so, Nishinoya. How was the sex?" The smallest one visibly flushed.   
"I said we were texting! Not banging!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Hinata was having a bit of trouble concentrating. Getting rejected was hard. He was starting to get better, almost forgetting completely. Until one day after practice.

Ukai had yelled to hinata that there was someone waiting for him outside. This, because he had no idea who, made Shoyo uneasy. He cautiously left the practice building, gasping in shock.   
To his right stood a flustered Kindaichi. He was playing with a pocket in his sweatshirt.   
"So um...you came?" Kindaichi jumped slightly, then nodded. "Can I help you? I mean..." Kindaichi sighed.   
"I feel bad for the other day." Hinata almost fell over after hearing that.   
"Wha---don't feel bad. It's fine that you don't like me like that. I completely understand." Hinata went on. Kindaichi only felt guilty.   
"N-No. It's not like that. I do like you. A lot...I just...I was shocked when you told me. " Shoyo stood there for a short while.   
"So you like me back." Kindaichi nodded. Hinata smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller male's torso.   
*later that week*  
"Thank you for walking me home, Yuutarou. That was sweet of you." Hinata stared up into the dark eyes above him. He leaned up and pressed their lips together. It was soft and sweet.   
When he got back on his flat feet, he found himself looking at a flustered Kindaichi. He chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Yuutarou."  
"Y-yeah...uh...I gotta get going, and um...um...I um I love you too...uh...bye." He slowly backed off and made his way down the street.


End file.
